Tal vez
by AleeraWeasley
Summary: Hermione, ampliando su sonrisa, cogió la mano de Ron. Ese verano había sido fantástico, tal vez ese año, es el año.


**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Tal vez

Se encontraban en el expreso de Hogwarts, caminando por el pasillo del tren, controlando, por lo menos ella ya que el parecía distraído, y vigilando a los alumnos, y sobre todo controlando que Malfoy no estuviese molestando a los de primero. "Aunque", pensaba Hermione mientras le dirigía una mirada seria a un alumno de cuarto que estaba prendiendo fuego a las cortinas del compartimento en el que se encontraba, "es raro que no haya estado en la reunión de prefectos, le encanta alardear de su poder sobre los demás".

-Ron venga –Dijo Hermione mirando hacia atrás, haciendo que Ron pegase un pequeño bote del susto. –Llevas distraído todo el día ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Ron se la quedó mirando fijamente, mientras la chica usaba todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse, cosa que falló totalmente, y es que era muy difícil cuando ese pelirrojo, _su_ pelirrojo, la miraba de esa manera, como leyéndole el alma a través de sus preciosos ojos azules, metiéndose en su interior, sintiendo su calor en el pecho…

No pudo evitar pensar en el verano que habían pasado juntos, el abrazo excesivamente largo que le había dado cuando llegó a la Madriguera, en las sonrisas que le dirigía únicamente a ella cuando le contaba cosas de sus padres, en los inmensos celos que sentía cuando Ron se quedaba totalmente pasmado mirando a Fleur, o en lo preocupaba que sonaba su voz cuando hablaban de los sucedido en el ministerio y en cómo se sentiría Harry. Si, ese había sido un excelente verano, y esperaba que siguiese así durante todo el año.

-¿Hermione?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, volviendo de sus pensamientos y sonrojándose todavía más al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijamente al chico, mientras Ron, que tenía las orejas rojas, la miraba extrañado.

-Venga, tenemos que seguir con la ronda. –Dijo rápidamente Hermione intentando no sonrojarse todavía más.

"Tonta, ¿pero qué estás haciendo? Se va a dar cuenta" Se regañaba a sí misma mientras continuaban andando. Aunque Ron, siendo como era de despistado y con la cabeza en otra parte como la tenía en ese momento, pensando en las absurdas teorías de Harry, apenas se daba cuenta del dilema interno que tenía la chica.

Continuaron en silencio un rato, que solo se rompía cada vez que Hermione reñía a algún alumno mientras le lanzaba miradas a Ron para que cumpliese también con su cargo de prefecto.

-Hermione –La chica miró hacia atrás, descubriendo que Ron se había quedado parado y miraba por la ventana. -¿Tú crees que Harry tenga razón? ¿Crees que Malfoy es realmente un mortífago?

-Yo… no sé qué creer -Respondió mientras se ponía a su lado y miraba también por la ventana, se encontraban pasando las montañas, un auténtico espectáculo de verdes que pasaba delante de ellos como un borrón. –No creo que Voldemort permitiera que un adolescente de dieciséis años se una a él, pero tampoco podemos descartarlo, después de todo, lo único que le importa es la pureza de sangre y si se le es leal, no la edad o el grado de cordura. – Eso último lo dijo pensando en Bellatrix, se estremeció, realmente le tenía miedo a esa mujer.

Ron notando ese escalofrío se apresuró a pasar un brazo por los hombros de Hermione, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen, pero que también apareciese una sonrisa en sus rostros. Hermione, para corresponderle el gesto apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose inmediatamente relajada.

Ron se encontraba en el cielo, no podía creer que esa chica, esa pequeña sabelotodo, su mejor amiga, se hubiese convertido en alguien tan importante para él, tan solo el hecho de notar que no se apartaba, sino que apoyaba su cabeza en él era suficiente para notar las mariposas en su estómago, como había ocurrido antes cuando se le había quedado mirando fijamente.

-No nos preocupemos por lo que el hurón sea o deje de ser. –Dijo apartando su brazo de los hombros de la chica, provocando una sensación de vacío en los dos. – Mortífago o no seguirá siendo un idiota.

Se giró hacia Hermione que tenía una pequeña sonrisa debido a su comentario, y le ofreció su mano, cosa que le sorprendió. Ella, ampliando su sonrisa, le cogió de la mano mientras volvían a ponerse en marcha, esta vez en busca del compartimento donde les esperaba su amigo.

Si, ese verano había sido fantástico, y lo más importante, había hecho avanzar su relación. Hermione continúo sonriendo mientras pensaba en que tal vez ese año, ERA el año.

* * *

><p>Y después de mucho (muchísimo) tiempo he vuelto a escribir sobre esta maravillosa pareja a la que adoro y de la que últimamente leo muy poco. Así que si no puedo leer sobre ellos, escribo sobre ellos.<p>

Espero que os guste


End file.
